The Unborn
by XxSaDiAxX
Summary: Is James really Harry's father? Still in school Lily's pregnant and she doesn't know whose child it is. The rivalry between Snape and James continues but Snape wants nothing to do with the child, because it might not be his.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or any characters mentioned in this story (as much as I would like to) **

**Authors Notes: The story of how the "chosen one" was conceived (in my view) please comment, and any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated just try to stay out of the realms of "it sucks" or "don't quit your day job"**

'James come on let's go, Snivellus is gonna be back any minute now' said a fearful looking Pettigrew as he watched the door alarmingly

'Hold on Wormtail just trying put this somewhere the Slimeball won't look, maybe near the shampoo' said James ducking under the bed

'Prongs, what exactly are we doing in Snape's dormitory' he said still glancing steadily at the door

'Me and Padfoot thought it would be funny to watch him while he's in here, we've got this theory that he practises kissing on that pillow' said James as he clipped a small black device onto the curtain

'So how are you going to watch him?'

'I bought this at Zonko's at Hogsmeade, some muggle contraption that picks up audio and visual footage' said James now furiously shaking the small device

'Oh, well isn't that kind off invading his privacy?'

'Wormtail, we're talking about Snape here, if he got the chance he'd listen in on us every second, you've seen how he stalks us around the school' said James 'Okay I'm done get under the cloak'

They both shuffled quickly under the coat and led the way out of Snape's dormitory and into the Slytherin common room.

'This place gives me the creeps' whispered Pettigrew as he looked around the dark green room 'How'd you get the password anyway?'

'Remus said it accidentally the other day, he has to know because of the "prefect" thing' said James whispering even quieter as they walked passed a unsightly Slytherin girl

'If he finds out we'll be in big trouble, we might even get detention or worse expelled' said Wormtail getting worked up

'Look he's not gonna find out, even if he does there's no way he'll trace it back to us, okay we've got to wait here until someone opens the entrance'

Once back in the Gryffindor common room James and Peter took a seat next to Sirius who was trying to finish of his potions assignment

'What does Bubotuber pus do?' said Sirius as James took a seat next to him

'Gets rid of acne I think' said James 'You seen Lily around?'

'Yeah she went down to the bathrooms she said she felt ill' said Sirius

James looked at the common room door concerned

'Did she say she was alright?'

Sirius shrugged as Pettigrew almost burst with excitement.

'Guess what Padfoot we did it, we bugged Snape!'

'No-way!' said Sirius now throwing his pen down

'Taking all the credit eh Wormtail' said James still looking a little concerned 'Do you wanna go and tune in on him now?'

'Potions.....detention....'

'Aww come on Black do it later this is gonna be jokes!' said Wormtail pulling Sirius up who gave in quickly

They all went up to the dormitory that they shared together with Remus who was lying on his bed looking drained.

'Alright Moony?' said Sirius as he walked in

'Hmmm....'

'Wanna watch Snape we got a camera and microphone in his room' said Pettigrew smugly

'What do you mean, you do know that's illegal right?'

'Moony this is just fun besides, it's Snivellus' said James

James walked over to his trunk where he shuffled around for a few moments before pulling out a hand held mirror. He took out his wand and muttered an incantation, and a split second later the mirror was glowing a sickly blue colour. He then took the mirror and balanced it on the tables so it acted like a TV screen.

'Is it working?' said Peter as he strained to look around James

'Hold on' said James 'There we go'

They all got a clear picture of Snape sitting on his bed completing his assignments. James and Sirius leant against the wall ready to catch the mirror if it fell.

'Here we go guys!' said James still adjusting the mirror a little from his standing position

They watched as Snape flicked through the pages of a book the walked over to his cupboard, he pulled out a small leather bound book and walked back over to his bed.

'Haha that must be his diary, I bet it's dripping in slime' said Sirius

'Look he's drawing a picture of Lily' said James disgustedly 'The slimeball'

'What an idiot like he could land her, besides ain't you and her together' said Sirius to James

'Well kind of yeah' said James going a little red

'Don't give me that kind off rubbish I know you two have been keeping in touch for a while' said Sirius grinning

James threw a pillow at Sirius as Lupin and Peter howled with laughter, then they heard a knock and automatically turned to the door only to realise it was happening behind the mirror.

'Looks like Snape has a visitor' said James as he watch Snape snap his book shut and call "Come in"

Everyone gasped as the person walked in, she had beautiful long hair and fair skin but at the same time looked pale and fragile.

'Lily.....' said James quietly

'What are you doing here' said Snape getting up quickly from his bed and walking over to her

'That's what we'd like to know' said Sirius

'How did you get in here Lily?' said Snape

'Disillusionment charm'

'Oh, are you okay, you don't look so good' said Snape

'Oh Severus, it's terrible' said lily taking a seat on the bed

Snape sat down next to her and held her hand, as James watched he had the urge to go and beat Snape into a bloody pulp.

'What do you mean; it's not that Potter is it? If he's hurt you I'll get him, you watch!' said Snape now looking furious

Sirius looked at James as he shrugged.

'Severus I've been getting sick a lot' said Lily so quietly that all four of them has to strain their ears to listen

Snape looked at her for a moment then looked down at his feet.

'I keep getting these cravings too, and I also keep getting these headaches' said Lily

James was gazing into the mirror his mouth hanging open, as Sirius held his left shoulder.

'Have you missed your...?'

Lily nodded.

'You can't be......have you tested yourself?'

She nodded again.

'Positive'.

Snape gulped as did James

'It's mine isn't it?' said Snape

'What..?'

'Is it mine right?'

Lily just stared forwards as Snape became more and more agitated

'I don't know...' she whispered quietly

'What do you mean you don't' said Snape angrily

James gripped the bedpost at a crushing strength as Lily struggled for words.

'James' she whimpered

As she said the word Sirius's grip on James tightened as he started sliding down the wall.

'No, no, no' said James repeatedly to himself 'No way'

Snape looked at Lily for what seemed like hours then with all the strength he could manage he spluttered out two words.

'Get out' he said to Lily

Lily looked at him entirely mortified, but Snape didn't change his furious expression

'Wh...What'

'Didn't you hear me' said Snape quietly 'I said get out'

With that James sprung up from the floor where he had slid down to and flew out the door slamming it behind him, he became aware that he was being followed by Sirius but didn't stop to acknowledge the fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: However much that I would love to own the characters mentioned in this story, I do not.**

**Authors Notes: I was told by my mother to do something creative and constructive during this summer holiday, I'm not sure this was what she had in mind but nevertheless hope you like it mommy ******** and I hope you like it to :D please review.**

**A great big thank you to my Beta reader Alyce without whom this story would be littered with grammatical errors.**

As James ran down the stairs connecting the dormitory and the common room he felt something grab his cloak from the back, he stopped for a moment and glimpsed behind him to see Sirius holding the tail of his cloak.

'Get off me Sirius' said James snatching his cloak away from Sirius

'No' said Sirius frankly

'Sirius don't make me_'

'What are you gonna do James, hit me, your best mate, you might be having a kid pal is this the way to act like a father'

'It might not be my kid' said James quietly

'So what? You're going to step away from it like Snape, Lily needs you mate, more now then ever'

James stared at the wall trying to decide what to do his fury at Snape was at the moment clouding over his better judgement.

'You heard the way he talked to her Sirius, he hurt her and now I'm gonna hurt him by grinding up every bone in worthless body'

'Do you love Lily?'

'What?'

'Do you love Lily?' said Sirius outwardly

James just stared at Sirius with a plain expression

'What kind of a question is that?' said James bluntly

'Well a pretty normal one seeing as she might be having your kid' said Sirius

James stared angrily at him for a moment.

'Of course I love her! I've loved her since we first met on the Hogwarts Express!'

'Well than consider this, how much would it hurt her, if you hurt the supposed father of her unborn child?'

'Shut up Sirius' said James walking away from Sirius' 'one minute you say it's my kid, the next you say it's Snape's'

'Well mate I don't know do I?' said Sirius as James walked away from him

Sirius sighed and followed him as the door to the common room opened revealing Lily standing silhouetted. As she walked in she saw James and quickly picked up her pace. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy.

'Lily...' said James softly

Lily halted at the soft tone in his voice and turned to look at him, James in turn panicked as he realised that he shouldn't know why she was upset.

'Lily are you okay...' he said stupidly as he stared at her

'Yes James, now if you don't mind, I have to_'

'Lily, I know' said James quickly

Lily who had just turned to leave was once again forced to look back at James; her heart rate sped as she saw the expression on his face.

'You know what?'

'I know that you're...you're...pregnant' said James, softly as he said it, he lowered his voice so the first years in the corner could not overhear the conversation.

Lily stared at him, emotions spinning through her head one at a time, and before she knew it she had ran to James who hugged her tightly closer to himself.

'Listen to me Lily your going to be fine, I'm going to be here for you whenever you need me, I promise that to you' James whispered quietly into her ear as she sobbed silently into his shoulder.

'James don't get mad but there's a chance_' started Lily

'I know Lily that there's a chance it might be Snape's, but at the moment Lily I wouldn't care if it was Dumbledore's, all I know is that I'm going to stand behind you no matter what' and as he said it he realised that it was true, that it didn't matter to him whether or not the baby was his.

James held Lily closer to him, trying to calm her, trying to make her stop crying.

'Lily we need to talk to Snape' said James

Sirius who was still standing by looked up as the sentence was spoken, and was surprised to hear that it was James who had said it; it struck him then how much James really wanted to try and fix things.

Lily nodded into James's shoulder.

'He's angry at me James' said Lily lifting her head

'It doesn't matter we'll sort things out' said James 'Sirius we'll be back soon'

Sirius smiled at his friend as James led Lily out of the Gryffindor common room.

'Good luck mate' said Sirius quietly as he watched the door close behind them.


End file.
